


Missy Wants Control

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, Mind Control, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Missy takes control of Clara's mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [For Fic Promptly, prompt "Any, any, surrender all control, even if it's only for a little while,"](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/445570.html?thread=13980290#cmt13980290) and [](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**femslashficlets** , prompt "Let not light see my black and deep desires" (from Macbeth) for the Shakespeare quotes table.

Missy took over Clara's mind. Instead of her short leisure trip with the Doctor, Clara obeyed Missy's commands Clara saw Missy, pushed her body to the ground, hiked up her skirt and straddled her.

No matter what Clara did with Missy, Clara couldn't be satisfied. Missy mocked her, grinning while she should feel she should be basking in her orgasm.

Missy felt bad for Clara, however, and allowed Clara to feel an orgasm.

While Clara was recovering from her orgasm, Missy stood up and walked in front of her, as if to say Clara would be always under her control.


End file.
